A Northuldran Solution
by Snowfall-In-Summer
Summary: Anna desperately wants to be a mother. Fortunately, Honeymaren just might have the solution. For Kristanna Smut Week 2020 prompt "In a family way."


"Elsa said you could use this."

Anna looked down at the small flask Honeymaren handed to her. Twisting the cap off, Anna took a large whiff and immediately felt her stomach churn. It smelled like some awful potpourri that she remembered the castle staff putting out whenever important dignitaries showed up. She had no idea why Elsa would ever think she could use this.

"What-uh, what is it?" Anna asked, looking up to the Northuldran woman.

"Elsa was talking about how you and Kristoff were trying for a kid, so Yelena put this together. She does that for all the newlyweds around here. The two of you are supposed to drink it before… well, you know…"

Anna's face turned bright red, masking the freckles that adorned her cheeks. While it was true that she told Elsa, she hadn't thought that Elsa would try to help them out. She especially didn't expect something like this during the annual Northuldran-Arendellian festival. The festivities had died down, but some people still roamed around the Great Hall where most of the celebration took place. Anna didn't know exactly what her older sister was doing now, being the Fifth Spirit and all, but she assumed it was more important than helping Anna give Arendelle an heir to the throne.

"O-oh…" Anna stuttered, "Does it, uh, work?"

"It's been pretty effective. Ever since the fog lifted, Yelena's been going into overtime making this stuff. There's kids all over the place now." Honeymanren looked behind her, as if she was worried someone would sneak up on her.

Looking behind Honeymaren, Anna could see Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf playing with several young Northuldran and Arendellian children. Seeing Kristoff so happy playing with the children warmed her heart. Anna desperately wanted to be a mother more than anything. In the few months since they had been married, she had tried everything to get pregnant. She'd consulted Gerda, her doctor, Bulda, even some of the elderly shop owners around town for their secrets, but to no avail. Gripping the flask with confidence, Anna refocused onto Honeymaren.

"Tell Yelena and Elsa I said thank you," she said. With that, she waltzed over to where Kristoff and the others were. Kristoff was busy seeing off the children to their parents. Seeing his wife approaching, he closed the distance between them and met Anna with a quick peck on her lips.

"I'd say today's been pretty eventful, wouldn't you agree, Your Majesty?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Indeed," Anna said playfully, "why don't we… retire for the evening."

Anna could see the red creep onto Kristoff's face. "You're not seri-" was all Kristoff was able to say before Anna pressed her lips against his again. She hummed as he returned the kiss, increasing its intensity. Anna broke the kiss and gripped Kristoff's massive hand with her petite free one.

"Night Sven, night Olaf," Anna shouted to the reindeer and snowman as she lead her husband by the hand all the way to their bedroom. As soon as the door slammed shut, Kristoff enveloped her in his arms again. "Wait," Anna yelped as his hands began to fumble with her buttons. She held up the flask Honeymaren gave her as she unscrewed the top. "Honeymaren said this would help me get pregnant."As soon as the first drops passed her lips, she doubled over and gagged. It tasted like someone pissed in earl grey tea. She could see the look of panic on Kristoff's face. "I-I'm fine," she croaked, shivering as the liquid passed down her throat.

"Are you sure? That didn't look pleasant."

"I'm fine really," she handed the flask to Kristoff, "Your turn."

"Wait, what?"

"Honeymaren said we both needed to drink it to have a child."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"We've tried everything else, honey! This could be what we needed all this time."

Kristoff reluctantly took the flask and took a large gulp. He recoiled as he forced it down his throat, screwing his eyes shut.

"MY GOD! THAT'S AWFUL!" he yelled, dropping the bottle onto the floor.

"If it means we can have children, then it has to be done," Anna reminded him.

At that point, Anna started to feel a tingling sensation in her lower regions. Judging by the bulge appearing in Kristoff's pants, he was starting to feel something too. Maybe this was the drink at work? Anna didn't have much time to think as Kristoff kissed her deeply. The two of them waddled over to the bed, never breaking contact as they hungrily removed each article of clothing. In no time, the two of them were completely bare. Anna could see the desire in Kristoff's darkened eyes as she palmed his massive erection. With barely any resistance, Kristoff sheathed himself within Anna's heat, causing her to gasp. Kristoff allowed her a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion before he slowly began thrusting his hips. He bit down on Anna's shoulder to fight back his grunts while Anna gasped and moaned into his ear. It wasn't long after when Kristoff picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Anna's moans quickly became sharper and more shallow. At first she was terrified, as Kristoff wasn't this aggressive any other time they made love. But a part of her absolutely loved it. She could feel a spring inside her core coil the longer they continued making love. Gripping her husband's hand in her own, Anna finally came undone as she quivered beneath the mountain man. Kristoff soon followed suit, depositing his seed deep within her womb. He unsheathed his length from Anna, flopping down beside her.

"H-holy shit!" he gasped between breaths, "That was-"

"Amazing!" Anna said, still coming down from her high.

"You think this'll work?" Kristoff stroked her cheek.

"If it doesn't, we can always ask Yelena for more."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Almost as if on cue, Anna could feel Kristoff get hard again. She sat atop her husband and proceeded to impale herself on his shaft. Kristoff's hands immediately went to her thighs as she began to bounce on his cock.

Anna had no idea what was in that mixture, but she thanked God for Yelena because of it.

_A few months later…_

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Elsa embraced her sister and brother in law after hearing the announcement that Anna was pregnant. They decided to come up to the Northuldra to share the good news in person.

"All thanks to Yelena and that special tea she made!" Anna said. Elsa shot her sister a confused look.

"Special tea?"

"Yeah. Honeymaren said she gives married couples a special herbal tea to help with having babies."

"What did it look like?"

"Uh, sorta like this." Anna handed her sister the flask Honeymaren had given her. Elsa brought it to her nose and sniffed the bottle. Once she got a good whiff, her face turned beet red. "Uh, this isn't tea, Anna. It's…"

"Ah, Your Majesties!" Yelena said as she approached the three of them, "I heard the news, you two must be… uh, what is that?" The elder woman pointed at the flask in Elsa's hand.

"Anna said Honeymaren gave it to them."

"What was she doing with such a powerful aphrodisiac?"

Anna and Kristoff's eyes widened as their jaws dropped. "Wait, what?" they said in unison.

"I make this stuff for the older couples to rekindle their relationships, don't tell me she _actually_ gave this to you."

"She said you made it for newlyweds so they can have kids," Anna explained. Yelena said nothing as she marched off towards the camp, mumbling a few curse words. Once the Northuldran was out of sight, Anna began laughing uncontrollably.

"Anna, I am so sorry," Elsa said.

"No, it's fine," Anna giggled, "I guess I should have known there wasn't any special drink to help get pregnant."

"But why did she give it to you in the first place? I thought I told her to keep in until we- op!" Elsa quickly covered her mouth as her face reddened.

"Oh? So it was you who asked her to take it then?" Anna placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

Elsa peered over her shoulder and drew in close to Anna. "Please don't tell Yelena about that."

"We won't… on one condition!"

"And that is?"

Anna and Kristoff exchanged similar looks. "Can you get us some more?"


End file.
